1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power semiconductor module, comprising: a substrate with at least one power semiconductor element; a heat sink for dissipation of waste heat from the at least one power semiconductor element; and a housing having a cutout which is arranged on a lower face of the housing facing the heat sink, for holding the substrate. The invention also relates to a method for production of such a power semiconductor module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modules of the type described are generally known, for example, from German Patent DE 101 49 886 A1. This document describes a power semiconductor module without a base plate, in which the lower face of the substrate is pressed by a pressing apparatus against a heat sink, via which power losses which occur in the form of heat during operation of the power semiconductor module are dissipated.
To improve the heat transmission from the substrate to the heat sink, it has been found to be advantageous to coat the lower face of the substrate with a thermally conductive layer. For example, a thermally conductive paste can be applied to the lower face of the substrate.
Coated power semiconductor modules without base plates such as these are highly sensitive to being detached from the heat sink. The substrate can become detached from the housing when the substrate is removed, because of the high adhesion exhibited by the thermally conductive paste.